1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus, image formation method, an information processing device, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a function for detecting jamming (failure in transport of a sheet) within a printer, and a recovery function for printing an image which was to be printed on a sheet which became jammed, on another sheet, are becoming commonplace. Furthermore, it has been commonplace that the user creates important documents having confidential information such as an account or the like on a PC, and the printer prints the important documents according to instructions from the PC. Furthermore, an arrangement is known as disclosed in Japanese Examined patent application publication No. 06-75985, wherein a printer includes a switch for setting the aforementioned recovery function to ON or OFF.
In the event that jamming has occurred in printing (failure in transport of a sheet), in some cases, a part of the intended image is printed on a jammed sheet, depending upon the position where jamming has occurred within the printer. In this case, double printing is performed, i.e., the same image is printed on the jammed sheet and another sheet as a result of executing the recovery function. In a case wherein the printed image contains no confidential information, this leads to no problem. However, in some companies and institutions, in the event that double printing has been performed for important documents containing confidential information such as an account, certain procedures must be taken even if the results have been obtained by executing the recovery function. With the printer disclosed in Japanese Examined patent application publication No. 06-75985, the user must walk to the printer and operate a switch provided thereon for setting whether or not the recovery function is to be executed. The printer has been set to perform the recovery function or not to perform the recovery function based on the settings of the ON/OFF switch regardless of the content of each print job.